


Medieval torture

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [8]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: A VERY VERY horrifying dream I have where I am witness to a boy being tortured until his death.





	Medieval torture

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this dream is the most graphic out of all of the dreams that I have had that I will/have posted here!! If you are easily sickened do NOT read!! You have been warned.

So there I was, being driven without my consent, by my angry mother to go see that horribly graphic movie about Jesus dying on the cross/his death with some people that I once knew and used to meet up with all of time even though all of them, except for one, (whom is going to be the boy later on in this dream) hated my guts. It was Easter week, the worst time of the year for me (no, like really, it actually is) and my mother was forcing me to go see this movie that I did not care about seeing with these people that I did not care about seeing either.

We finally arrived at their huge house and went inside and it looked as if everything was already set up for everyone. So reluctantly I sat down with them and they began the movie. But while it began something odd happened. It was as if we all went back in time to the medieval era in Europe. Even the house looked like a scary dimly lighted brick built two story house from that era of time. As I looked around while still keeping myself in the living room a voice I recognized began speaking to me. I looked up and there was Jesus nailed to his cross towering over me and he, as always, did not look happy. 

What he said, with his voice rising in anger and volume, was, “time and time again I warn you not to be lead astray by Satan and what do you do? You keep following him! I have tried talking to you about the horrors to come after you die and in this life as well, even showing you them piece by piece!! And yet you don’t heed my warning nor bow down to me, my followers and my religion I have created!!! But this time I will terrorize you so badly that you will bow down to me and everything!!!! TAKE HER TO THE PRISONS!!!!!!” 

All of a sudden the parents grab me and forcefully take me to the nearest prisons. There, the church priests and clergy members were crowded around an overweight boy who looked no older than 15 years old all tied up with ropes, a tub that had a blazing fire beneath it, and violently boiling water and acid in it. The boy was crying and pleading with the evil church members not to be boiled alive very slowly. But of course that did not listen. They hoisted him up over the tub and slowly lowered him in as they interrogated the boy as to why he was not a follower of Jesus and their religion. Of course he could not answer them much to their dismay.

As he was lowered into the tub of water and acid, screams of unbearable agony filled the room and all I could do was stare at what was happening in unfathomable terror. Jesus still nailed to his cross that he seemed to love dearly, spoke in my ear, “you see, this is what happens when you are not my follower and worshipper. You are going to go into this tub next after this boy dies.” So for the rest of the time (which took well over four hours for the boy to die) the only thing I could do was cry as I was forced to watch in unfathomable terror as well as forced to hear the boy’s bloodcurdling screams as he was boiled alive. 

How they did the torture was by pulling him out for a minute or so after a few minutes of being in the tub then lowering him back in and repeating the process over and over again until the boy was dead. I also noticed that after each time they pulled him out of the boiling acidic water that more and more of his skin and not only that would be gone because it would have fallen off of him because of the heat loosening it and all. Finally all that remained of the poor boy was a tub of dissolved human flesh and a skeleton floating in the water. 

But right after that was done the times began to change forward to today’s time and as soon everything stopped changing about me I beat jesus up as well as my mother and then ran for my life. A red car stopped in front of me and the boy from the past was sitting in the driver’s seat. I leaped into the car and he speed away just as the evil family, plus my evil mother were reaching driveway of that horrible house. So with that I asked the boy how was he alive again and he explained that Lucifer Himself had saved him from falling into the Christian version of Hell, took care of him for a thousand years in the afterlife in His kingdom, and that he was granted another life when things were for the much better in the future which was nowadays.


End file.
